


Destinati a cadere

by star_kiara



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kiara/pseuds/star_kiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suoi pensieri non li conosce e si chiede per quale motivo preferisca non conoscerli. Potrebbero spaventarlo, a volte Loki stesso lo spaventa. La luce che gli vede negli occhi, le parole che danzano sulla sua lingua, quelle che gli sospira all’orecchio in preda al piacere e quelle che gli ringhia quando si scontrano. C’è un lato oscuro in suo fratello di cui è consapevole eppure non vuole vederlo davvero.<br/>[...]<br/>«Asgard cadrà e tu con lei.»<br/>«È il destino di tutti cadere prima a poi.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinati a cadere

**Author's Note:**

> _Pre-Thor_ e what if di _Thor: The Dark World._  
>  Spoiler del trailer per chi ancora non l’avesse visto.  
> I versi che troverete sono tutti dei Muse, precisamente del loro ultimo lavoro “The 2nd Law”, al di sotto sarà scritto il titolo della canzone a cui appartengono.

 

***

  


_I can't get these memories out of my mind_  
 _And some kind of madness has started to evolve._  
 _(Madness)_

  


«Hai barato!» Thor lo accusa scuotendo la testa come un volgare cane per scacciare via l'acqua dai capelli.  
«Non ho barato. Sono stato più veloce di te» ribatte atono Loki, seduto già sulla riva del lago. Le sue ciocche nere non gocciolano più.  
A Thor serve solo una bracciata per giungere alle caviglie del fratello e costringerlo a tornare in acqua con poca gentilezza.  
«Non sei abile a mentire come credi» afferma mentre l'altro emergere sputando quanto gli è finito in bocca.  
«Ho vinto, Thor. Accettalo con dignità» farfuglia con qualche colpo di tosse mentre cerca di recuperare la riva, ma le braccia del fratello gli si avvinghiano attorno al busto nudo e la sua barba umida gli solletica una spalla.  
«Vediamo per quanto riesci a tenere quella bocca chiusa, fratello.»  
«Thor!» È l'ultima parola che il dio riesce a gridare prima di venire trascinato in fondo alle chiare acque del lago. Sull'erba del prato, un cumulo disordinato di vestiti.  
È un posto nascosto fra i tanti giardini di Asgard. Lontano dal palazzo, lontano dall'arena degli allenamenti, semplicemente lontano. Thor ne ha scoperto l'esistenza quando cercava di appartarsi con Ylin, una giovane ancella di sua madre. Aveva i capelli biondissimi, Ylin, che alle volte sembravano brillare d'argento, e stupendi occhi cerulei, ma ciò che lo aveva convinto a cercare disperatamente un luogo al riparo dalle battute di Fandral e dagli incomprensibili sguardi obliqui di Sif, erano state le sue forme generose. Lady Ylin aveva qualche anno di più, ma Thor voleva fosse sua, almeno una volta. Lo era stata in più di un'occasione, al lago, dietro al recinto dell'arena, fra le scale impolverate che scendevano nelle segrete sempre vuote.  
Loki ha scoperto quel luogo isolato quando aveva appena sei anni, inseguendo le ali di una libellula blu. Quando dieci anni dopo Thor glielo ha mostrato, ha finto sorpresa. A Loki Odinson, fingere riesce piuttosto facile.  
L'acqua è una pellicola immobile, non c'è vento a scomporne l'ordine, eppure metri al di sotto, ci sono due fratelli che lottano, come sempre.  
Thor scioglie il suo soffocante abbraccio e lascia che Loki si giri per scorgerne le guance gonfie. Sorride per quanto gli è possibile e gli indica la superficie con l'indice. Di tutta risposta, Loki nuota più giù.  
I capelli volteggiano e con un rapido movimento delle gambe si getta all'inseguimento della figura di suo fratello. Fa fatica a stargli dietro. Loki non sembra soffrire della pressione dell'acqua né della temperatura che si abbassa mano a mano che la luce sfuma in un tetro nero. Thor sente i polmoni bruciare e si arresta ma non torna su. Aspetta che Loki si fermi a sua volta e gli mostri il viso e il suo sorriso arrogante. Riesce a malapena a vederlo.   
Il sorriso lascia andare qualche bolla d'aria mentre con l'indice gli fa segno di raggiungerlo e lui non ama dire di no a una sfida.  
Combatte i brividi sulla pelle, combatte il dolore al petto e il peso crescente sulle sue tempie. Alla fine lo raggiunge. Loki gli indica la superficie ed è l'ennesima sua beffa.  
Di quanto siano scesi, non sa dirlo, di certo non sembra neanche essere più giorno in quella fredda pozza.  
Thor gli afferra la mano che lo schernisce e lo tira a sé. Loki ha ancora un sorriso sulle labbra mentre altre bolle salgono in alto. Le dita irriverenti si infilano nelle bionde ciocche fluttuanti e altre bolle raggiungono le labbra di Thor. Poi è la stessa bocca di Loki a sfiorale, e infine la sua lingua tagliente.  
Thor lo stringe a sé mentre i piedi si intrecciano muovendosi per restare a galla.  


La prima volta che Loki ha premuto le labbra sulle sue, Thor gli ha assestato un pugno nello stomaco e si è pulito disgustato la bocca con il dorso della mano. Non gli ha rivolto la parola per settimane.  
La seconda volta erano in biblioteca e Loki lo ha bloccato con le spalle contro una grossa fila di antichi volumi che narravano di vecchie battaglie su Midgard.  
 _”Smettila, fratello! È perverso e deviato quello che stai facendo.”_  
Ha cercato di mantenere la calma, ma Loki gli ha infilato una mano nei pantaloni con un ghigno che non gli ha mai visto e lui ha solo ansimato per i successivi dieci minuti. Poi è tornato nelle sue stanze, si è lavato due volte e ha vomitato la cena.  
Quando lo ha posseduto la prima volta, il suo orgasmo era umido di lacrime. Loki ha finto di non accorgersene e si addormentato al suo fianco. Thor gli ha accarezzato la testa corvina per tutta la notte e ha finto di dormire.  
Si è detto che mentirsi a vicenda non era poi così sbagliato.  


Muove più veloce le gambe mentre tiene ancora stretto al suo corpo quello gelido di suo fratello. Loki gli morde le labbra e cerca di restare ancora in acqua. A Thor basta piegare un po' il ginocchio fra le sue cosce per fargli abbandonare quell'idea con un sordo gemito. L'acqua diventa sempre più chiara finché il sole non torna a scaldare le spalle di entrambi quando riemergono.  
Loki lo allontana con una spinta respirando velocemente. «Ho vinto io!» afferma.  
«Non ha vinto nessuno!» ribatte Thor e si strizza gli occhi cercando di mettere a fuoco il suo viso risoluto.  
«C'è sempre un vincitore.» La voce di Loki è una lama e quando vuole sa lacerare anche l'anima. Thor l'ha provata sulla sua tante volte. Le iridi verdi sembrano ancora più intimidatorie fra le ciglia bagnate.  
Lo studia silente, restando a galla con le braccia, poi gli si avvicina. Loki non indietreggia ma continua a fissarlo con freddezza.  
«Ti sbagli, fratello» dice. «Ci sono sempre dei perdenti, ma non è detto che ci sia un vincitore.»  
Le labbra sottili si piegano in un ghigno beffardo. «Da dove nasce tanta saggezza? Forse è un residuo della botte di idromele che ti sei bevuto ieri sera con i tuoi fedeli compagni?»  
Thor sospira ma ingoia ogni risposta. Lo guarda raggiungere la riva e sollevarsi sull'erba. Il sole brilla sulla sua pelle umida, sulle miriadi di gocce che scivolano ad accarezzargli il corpo nudo. Loki possiede una bellezza rara e pericolosa, eppure Thor è sicuro che suo fratello sia conscio solo della seconda, mentre lui è vittima di entrambe.  
Il giovane principe si siede sulla riva con lo sguardo perso alle acque. I suoi pensieri non li conosce e si chiede per quale motivo preferisca non conoscerli. Potrebbero spaventarlo, a volte Loki stesso lo spaventa. La luce che gli vede negli occhi, le parole che danzano sulla sua lingua, quelle che gli sospira all'orecchio in preda al piacere e quelle che gli ringhia quando si scontrano. C'è un lato oscuro in suo fratello di cui è consapevole eppure non vuole vederlo davvero.  
Quando esce dall'acqua gli si stende accanto piegando un braccio dietro alla testa bagnata. L'altro lo allunga verso la schiena magra fino a sfiorarne la pelle con le dita. Loki è ancora freddo.  
«Domani è il grande giorno» sospira Loki e Thor non può vedere le sue labbra muoversi eppure è certo che stiano sorridendo.  
«Già, il grande giorno.»  
Vorrebbe chiudere le palpebre per proteggersi dai raggi invadenti, ma non vuole negarsi la vista di quella testa corvina che si volta. Lo sapeva che stava sorridendo.  
«Sarai re. Thor Odinson, Re di Asgard e protettore dei Nove Regni.» C'è una nota di veleno nella sua voce ma preferisce considerarla il suo solito modo di pungere.  
Ride e gli stringe un fianco con forza. «La fai sembrare una cosa così seria, fratello.»  
«Ma lo è, e se non riesci a capirlo vorrà dire che non sarai un buon re.»  
«In verità sarò un pessimo re.» Si solleva a sedere mordendogli una spalla. «Un re che dimentica i suoi doveri per infilarsi nelle stanze di suo fratello a notte fonda.» Loki ride e si lascia mordere, baciare. La sua risata è sempre un brivido enigmatico. Thor gli lambisce il collo e gli afferra fra le dita una ciocca di capelli. «Sarai al mio fianco, fratello?» È serio. Sa che sarà una risposta affermativa ma ha bisogno di sentirselo dire. Quegli occhi verdi si inchiodano ai suoi e le fredde mani di Loki gli accarezzano il viso.  
«Sempre, mio Re.»  
«Non sono ancora Re» sorride e gli bacia un palmo. Loki lo guarda serio e poi lascia che le loro labbra si uniscano ancora.  
«Per me lo sei sempre stato. L'unico e il solo.»  
Thor sente i loro respiri confondersi e perdersi l'uno nell'altro. «Sei sincero?»   
Un altro bacio e un sorriso.  
Si lascia condurre sull'erba mentre suo fratello gli sale a cavalcioni addosso. «Sarai sempre sincero con me, Loki?» Non ha ancora ottenuto risposta, solo labbra calde e baci umidi. Lo afferra per le spalle e lo obbliga a guardarlo negli occhi. «Giurami che avrai solo la verità per me. Giuramelo!» Suona come un ordine eppure è solo una supplica.  
Loki si bagna le labbra e annuisce. «Lo giuro sulla mia stessa vita.»  
Thor decide di credergli.  
Gli afferra la nuca e lo zittisce con passione ribaltando i ruoli.  
Sotto il cielo assolato della dorata Asgard, sulle rive umide di un laghetto nascosto a occhi indiscreti, si consuma l'ennesimo peccato di due figli di re.  
Un peccato di carne e un peccato di cuore.

  


_And now I need to know is this real love,_  
 _Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_  
 _(Madness)_

  


«Perché adesso?» Thor fissa il ramo della quercia sotto cui hanno trovato riparo dalla calura del mezzogiorno. Loki continua a leggere un grosso libro.  
«A cosa ti riferisci?» gli chiede senza alzare lo sguardo dalle sue carte.  
«Perché Padre ha deciso di cedere il trono adesso?» Ora i suoi occhi sono su di lui.  
«Avrà ritenuto fosse tempo maturo per affidarti le responsabilità del governo. Dubiti forse del suo giudizio?»  
«Non mettermi in bocca parole non mie, fratello!» sbotta irritato. Loki ha la strana abilità di rivoltare ogni frase fino a fargli perdere il suo significato originario, ed è un lato di lui che Thor non sopporta proprio. Ci sono tanti altri lati che non sopporta.  
«Non era mia intenzione.»  
«Non lo era?» Una lenta sfida di sguardi silenti ha luogo nei successivi secondi, finché non è il più giovane dei principi a mettervi fine tornando a relegare la sua attenzione al tomo poggiato sulle sue gambe. Thor sospira e si lascia cadere nuovamente con le spalle contro il grosso tronco. «Perdonami, ho solo qualche pensiero per la testa.»  
«Ed è qualcosa di nuovo per te, immagino.» Una roca risata si leva nell'aria e Thor guarda le labbra di suo fratello piegarsi appena ma i suoi occhi non si sono più alzati sui suoi. Mira il suo profilo assorto, la sottile ciocca di capelli sfuggita all'ordine maniacale dell'acconciatura. La prende fra le dita e gliela porta accuratamente dietro a un orecchio. Loki lo lascia fare senza dire nulla.  
«Sembra un libro interessante.» Non c'è risposta. «Di cosa parla?» Altro silenzio. Thor picchietta le dita sul suo ginocchio e continua a guadare il suo viso marmoreo. «Hai intenzione di non rivolgermi la parola per quanto?»  
«Se hai voglia di annoiare qualcuno, parla con lui.» Gli occhi sono ancora sulle carte ma il suo indice indica la sinistra di Thor. Il principe si volta e a stento trattiene un sospiro annoiato: in piedi, al suo fianco, un sorriso serafico e due occhi verdi.  
«Non mi divertono i tuoi trucchi.» Ignora l'illusione che sfuma in un leggero fumo impalpabile. Loki sorride e finalmente gli rivolge lo sguardo.  
«A me sì.»  
«Basta così poco per allietarti?» Getta la sfida e sa che lui la coglierà.  
«A te bastano un paio di cosce dove infilarti. Il livello dei tuoi diletti non è certo più alto.» Gli occhi scintillano di una fiamma che conosce e con cui si brucia un po' troppo spesso.  
Gli si avvicina fino a sfiorargli un orecchio con le labbra. «Non la pensavi così stamattina, fratello, quando mi hai implorato gemendo di prenderti sulle rive del lago.» Loki lo spintona sul petto e lui ricade contro il legno con una risata divertita.  
«Sei una bestia, Thor! Riesci a essere davvero squallido!»  
«È un merito che non mi appartiene» sibila mentre Loki lo guarda con aria altera.  
«Fai le tue accuse con chiarezza, futuro re.»   
Thor si perde nelle sue iridi che sanno essere ghiaccio e fuoco allo stesso tempo. Accuse o colpe. Non sa darne un nome certo, ne conosce solo il responsabile.  
Gli si avventa contro bloccandolo con le spalle al terreno. Non sono nascosti, la reggia è vicina e qualche servo potrebbe vederli. Ma i servi hanno occhi che si possono cavare, mani che posso essere tagliate, hanno bocche che si possono cucire.  
«Non qui!» La voce di Loki si spezza mentre le dita di Thor si infilano sotto le sue vesti.  
«Facci sparire e nessuno vedrà o sentirà. So che puoi farlo» gli chiede mentre lentamente assapora ogni centimetro del suo collo e la mano sfiora prepotente il suo intimo già umido. Loki inghiotte un gemito.  
«Non posso. Potrei perdere la concentrazione.» I legacci vengono slacciati con foga, il bacino si alza e la pelle brucia.  
«Puoi farlo, fratello. Fallo per me, per il tuo re.» Sono solo ansiti a rispondere mentre una nebbia verde prende a salire nell'aria.  
La prossima volta che cederà a quella passione illecita avrà una corona sulla testa.

  


***

  


_When darkness falls and surrounds you_  
 _When you fall down, when you're scared and you're lost_  
 _Be brave…_  
 _(Follow me)_

  


Scende deciso l'ultimo scalino mentre la prigione di cristallo si fa più vicina. Thor la raggiunge con poche altre falcate.  
Lui se ne sta seduto lì, con la solita espressione beffarda che ormai non riesce a suscitargli neanche più rabbia.  
«Il fiore dorato di Asgard che porge visita a un misero prigioniero... A cosa devo tale onore?»  
«Conosci la strada per Svartalfheim. Voglio che me la mostri.» Una risata spettrale si leva nella gabbia che tiene esiliato colui che un tempo ha chiamato fratello, ma che ha amato più di un fratello, più di tutto, più di quanto non gli fosse realmente concesso.  
«E così il possente Thor ha bisogno dei servigi di un traditore!?» La risata sfuma e i suoi occhi si velano. Quelli di Thor non hanno alcun colore, non hanno alcun sentimento. «Devi essere molto disperato per venire qui a chiedermi aiuto... Il vecchio guercio non ha più alleati?» E un'altra risata spezza il silenzio delle segrete.  
Thor è immobile. Nessun nervo teso, nessun fuoco che brucia. Guarda il viso di Loki e si convince di quanto, in fondo, conoscesse bene il suo vero cuore. Aveva preferito negarlo, aveva scelto di non vedere la sua anima nera, arrivando al punto di perdersi anche lui nella sua ombra.  
 _O è accaduto il contrario?_  
«Tu mi mostrerai la via per giungere al regno degli elfi oscuri e in cambio avrai la libertà.» Loki sembra ascoltarlo anche se un sorriso derisorio non ha ancora abbandonato le sue labbra.  
«La libertà...» sospira con fare divertito. «Perché dovrei fidarmi?»  
«Non sono io quello che ha tradito la sua famiglia e il suo regno.» Loki stira ancora le labbra.  
«E chi ti dice che non lo rifarò?» Thor è stanco dei suoi giochi, ha troppi anni e troppe delusioni sulle spalle per poterli sopportare ancora.  
«Nel momento in cui mi tradirai, ti ucciderò.» Il suo viso serio si scontra con un sorriso sghembo. Verità e menzogna, e quasi fatica a distinguerle giustamente.  
«È una promessa a cui non hai mai tenuto fede, fratello. Una delle tante.»  
«Non sono tuo fratello.» È fredda la sua voce come gelido è il suo sguardo. Thor fissa l'uomo seduto stancamente di fronte a sé e si chiede perché, nonostante il male che li ha raggiunti e poi travolti, lo _senta_ ancora forte sulla pelle.  
«Hai ragione, Thor, non siamo fratelli. Due fratelli non si tradiscono a vicenda, non lottano fra di loro... Non si odiano.» Una breve pausa prima che quegli occhi tornino a essere lame. «Quante cose da non-fratelli abbiamo fatto, Thor? Ne ricordi qualcuna?»  
«Non ho tempo per stare dietro ai tuoi vaneggiamenti. Decidi in fretta.» Loki sposta lo sguardo davanti a sé e chiude gli occhi con un ghigno studiato.  
«Io ne ricordo tante...»  
Thor respira a fondo. Ha un regno da salvare, una donna che ama da salvare. Per Loki non c'è più alcuna salvezza, se fosse davvero sincero con se stesso, ammetterebbe che non c'è mai stata. Non c'è più salvezza per nessuno di loro due.  
«Voglio una risposta. Ora!» Ma il suo tono deciso non sortisce alcun effetto.  
«Una volta mi hai tenuto la mano sulla bocca per tutto il tempo per non farmi urlare mentre ti spingevi in me.»  
«Loki.» Ha imparato a non cedere all'istinto come la sua natura comanda, ma gli costa comunque fatica fermare la gola che vorrebbe urlargli di smetterla di parlare, di ricordare, di _ricordargli_. Non c'è posto nei suoi pensieri per i rimpianti e i rimorsi, non c'è posto per le colpe di un'atroce blasfemia di due fratelli, per le sue mille repliche, per mille sogni divenuti incubi.  
«La tua mortale sa quante volte hai ansimato il mio nome mentre mi tenevi stretto per i capelli? Dimmi, Thor, vorresti farlo ancora?» I suoi occhi sono di nuovo su di lui. Thor reprime rabbia e rancore e lo guarda senza mostrare alcun turbamento. Il suo stomaco lotta per non rivoltarsi. «Quante volte ti sei svuotato in lei pensando a me?» Non è per le sue parole, né per il ricordo, ma per se stesso.  
Loki era un germoglio cattivo che doveva essere curato, ma lui ha solo ingrossato il suo cancro, e quel fiore è diventato tossico. Thor conosce le sue responsabilità. Ha le mani sporche come quelle di Loki, la sua lingua è stata bugiarda quanto quella del dio che delle menzogne ne è il padrone. Un errore diviso a metà che però è stato fatto pagare solo a uno.  
«Se la tua riposta è no, posso anche andare.» Si volta ma un'altra risata lo fa arrestare.  
«Ti faccio i miei complimenti, fratello, hai raggiunto un egregio auto controllo.»  
«La libertà in cambio del tuo aiuto.» Sono di nuovo occhi negli occhi. Loki solleva di poco la testa e lo guarda con la stessa luce che un tempo temeva e di cui era divenuto poi schiavo.  
«Quando iniziamo?»  
Lo scruta diffidente. Aveva previsto il suo assenso così come prevede il suo prossimo tradimento. La sua promessa è disposto a mantenerla questa volta. È stata incompleta, ma a Loki non serve sapere che quando gli avrà tolto la vita lo seguirà nello stesso destino, cosicché, almeno in Hel si possano chiamare fratelli senza mentire. Lì, dove peccato è virtù non hanno valore, dove i vili lacrimano sangue e le colpe vengono fatte pagare con il fuoco.  
«Non è un gioco.»  
«Questo non vuol dire che non possa essere divertente.» Loki è in piedi ora, nelle sue vesti sgualcite e lorde. Si avvicina al vetro e vi pone un palmo. Un ghigno gli deforma il viso, la luce nei suoi occhi è diventata una tormenta di fiamme verdi. «Vuoi divertirti con me, Re di Asgard?»  
Thor solleva un angolo delle labbra come ultima resa.  
«Non sono Re.»   
Loki ride ancora e fa scivolare con un rumore fastidioso il palmo sulla lastra.  
«Non lo sei mai stato e mai lo sarai! Non sarà la stupida corona che un giorno ti cingerà la testa a dimostrare il contrario.» Il palmo risale in un nuovo straziante sibilo. «Io so cosa sei davvero, Thor, io conosco il tuo cuore ed è esattamente uguale al mio.»  
«Sbagli.» Le menzogne le ha imparate da lui, ma Thor non è mai stato troppo convincente. Loki ride ancora e gli dà conferma di quel pensiero. Resta sotto il suo sguardo per pochi altri attimi poi si volta e prende le scale. «Le guardie verranno a breve.»  
Fugge, ancora una volta.  
«Non mi muoverò da qui fino al loro arrivo, mio Re!»  
La sua risata schernitrice lo segue anche quando è ormai arrivato in cima alle scale, anche quando ha svoltato nel corridoio. È lì a urlargli nella testa mentre entra nella sala del trono.  
«Lo farà» enuncia di fronte a suo padre. Nessuno osa dire nulla. Sua madre, i suoi compagni.  
Sif inghiotte ma tacita. Jane lo guarda con dolcezza.  
Se sapesse quanta verità scivoli su quella lingua d'argento chiusa in gabbia, forse sarebbe la prima a chiedergli di strapparsi il cuore dal petto.   
Thor lo farebbe, per lei lo farebbe. Lo strapperebbe e glielo consegnerebbe grondante, pregandola di gettarlo ai corvi e di maledirlo in ogni suo respiro.  


  
Il passo è incerto, il sentiero ostico, il vento sembra fatto di lame. Thor stringe a sé il corpo tremante della donna a cui ha promesso un cuore che non gli appartiene e tiene lo sguardo fisso davanti, alla schiena curva della loro mendace guida.  
«Quanto manca ancora?» La voce di Jane è un sussurro strozzato. La stringe più forte ma è consapevole che non basta. Il freddo punge anche sulla sua pelle divina, si chiede come possa non spaccare il viso roseo della sua principessa mortale.  
«Quanto ancora dobbiamo camminare per queste lande inospitali?» Sapeva che alla domanda di lei non avrebbe risposto.  
«Se è riposo che chiedete possiamo accamparci in una breccia fra le rocce, perché prima di scorgere le caverne di Svartalfheim dovranno sorgere altri soli.»  
I piedi si arrestano sul ruvido terreno e Thor guarda il volto tremante di Jane. Lui potrebbe continuare, Loki preferirebbe piegarsi sotto le raffiche del gelo di cui è figlio, piuttosto che dargli la soddisfazione di ammettere la stanchezza e sopravvivrebbe, ma lei è umana e mortale, lei è fragile come un fuscello, lei è tutto per lui e non può perderla.  
«Fermiamoci qui.»   
Scorge un'apertura nell'alto muro roccioso. Non dovrebbero esserci creature con quel clima invivibile ma se fosse il contrario Mjolnir è pronto a colpire. «Alle prime luci dell'alba riprenderemo la marcia.» Il vento gli fischia nelle orecchie, Jane annuisce e lo guarda grata, Loki sorride e lascia che altro veleno deformi le sue labbra.

  


_Are you fine?_  
 _Have you found a way to escape?_  
 _Are you here just because I need you?_  
 _Can we hole up?_  
 _A big freeze is heading our way_  
 _(Big Freese)_

  


Non avrebbero potuto accendere un fuoco, perché non esistono piante capaci di vivere in quella landa sterile, e avrebbero dovuto scaldarsi solo con i loro mantelli, ma al principe perduto è stato concesso l'uso della sua magia e in questo momento Thor è grato per l'azzardo di suo padre.  
 _“Se scapperà lo riprenderò, se proverà a farle del male lo ucciderò.”_ Odino ha annuito severo, Frigga ha trattenuto una lacrima.  
La fiamma verde brucia al centro della piccola gola fredda, Jane è rannicchiata al suo fianco, le palpebre chiuse. Respira lenta ma sembra stia bene.  
I suoi di occhi sono saldi alla figura seduta contro la parete di fronte, al suo ghigno che neanche le catene ai polsi hanno scalfito.  
«È la strada giusta?»  
«L'unica che conosca.»   
Non gli crede, d'altronde farlo si rivelerebbe solo un pericolo.  
«Prega che lo sia.»   
Una roca risata risuona fra le pareti di roccia.  
«Sei sempre stato divertente, Thor, ma adesso sei davvero degno di un giullare!» Non cede alle sue provocazioni, sistema il mantello sulle spalle di Jane e tace. «Morirà.» Lo fulmina con gli occhi e la mascella si serra. Loki sorride serafico. «Non per mano mia, probabilmente - per quanto, confesso, trarrei grande gioia nell'affondarle una lama nello stomaco - ma di certo non tornerà viva da questo viaggio.»  
«Ti conviene frenare quella lingua prima che te la estirpi!»  
«Quale terrore mi assale!? Il magnifico Thor mi minaccia con tale foga per difendere la sua… amata.» Un'altra risata e Thor fatica a trattenere il pugno. «Il primo elfo che ci taglierà la strada farà lo stesso con la sua gola.»  
«Nessuno le sarà così vicino.»  
«Non puoi proteggerla, Thor. Non puoi salvarla... Non riesci a salvare mai nessuno, neanche te stesso.» È una frustata sulla schiena. Thor abbandona Jane e si fionda ad afferrare quel collo pallido fino a sbattergli la nuca contro la fredda roccia.  
«Taci, Loki, o prima che giunga l'alba mi laverò le mani con il tuo sangue bastardo» ringhia ad un soffio dalle sue labbra ghignanti. Lo sente deglutire contro il suo palmo e stringe di più la presa. «Non sfidare la mia collera, perderesti.»  
«Non esiste sconfitta più grande di quella che porta il tuo nome.» Altra pressione contro quel sottile collo finché Loki non perde il sorriso e inizia a cercare aria. «Stringi p-più forte, riesco ancora a respirare... fratel-lo.» Ma non perde la voglia di provocarlo. Thor sa che è un gioco a cui non deve cedere, che ne avrebbe solo a pentirsene, eppure non riesce a sciogliere le dita e tornare accanto a lei, non riesce ad ignorarlo per quanto tenti disperatamente di convincersi che no, quello che ha di fronte, non è più un fratello, non è più nulla per lui se non una serpe pericolosa che può mordere in qualunque momento.  
«Ti importa così poco della tua vita?» gli chiede.  
«Non me ne è mai importato nulla. Serra la presa a facciamola finita.»  
«Perché, Loki?» Ed è un perché per molte domande.  
 _Perché siamo giunti a questo? Perché siamo cambiati? Perché, nonostante l'eternità, non ci è più concesso di sperare che quei giorni lontani ritornino?_  
 _Perché mi hai tradito?_  
«È così che deve finire, Thor.» Sente le dita allentarsi da sole ma non abbandonare la presa. «Le tue mani attorno alla mia gola, le mie nel tuo petto a strapparti via il cuore... Io ho fatto la mia parte tanto tempo fa, ora completa l'opera, fratello.» Stringe i denti e la sua stessa anima, perché se eseguisse quell'ordine, la sentirebbe volare via per sempre, per quanto lurida e nera, ne conserva ancora un debole brandello. «Avanti...» Le labbra di Loki tornano a sorridere e Thor avverte il suo battito accelerare contro la sua mano sempre meno sicura.  
«Vuoi che ti liberi dai tuoi tormenti? È questo che mi chiedi, principe di Jotunheim?»  
«In teoria, sarei il Re.» Nonostante tutto riesce anche a strappargli un sorriso, triste, disperato, suo.  
Poggia la fronte contro quella gelida di Loki e lascia la presa. La mano scivola sulla sua nuca bruna e la stringe con vigore.  
«Eravamo fratelli... Dove sono finiti quei due giovani, Loki? Dove siamo?»  
«Siamo sempre qui, solo che non riusciamo più a vederci.» Solleva il capo per guardarlo in quegli occhi così chiari e torbidi che tanto gli hanno dato e tanto gli hanno tolto. «Tu non sei mai riuscito a vedermi.»  
«Ho sempre avuto solo te negli occhi e nel cuore.» Non dovrebbe mostrargli il fianco, non dovrebbe indicargli dove colpire, eppure Thor si sente stremato da tutto quel combattere, il suo primo avversario è se stesso e ne è conscio ogni giorno di più. «E tu mi hai tradito.» Serra le dita attorno ai suoi capelli e affonda il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. «Mi hai tradito e io non posso perdonarti. Non posso.» Piangerebbe se fosse ancora uno stolto giovane, piangerebbe lacrime di colpa e di rabbia, ma è un uomo e un principe, è colui che un giorno siederà sul trono di Asgard e ciò che stringe fra le braccia è il motivo per cui si sente indegno di tale compito.  
«Ho fatto ciò che era giusto.»  
«Giusto per chi?» Gli prende il volto fra le mani e lo obbliga a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Giusto per Asgard? Giusto per te? Giusto per nostro padre?» Loki lo fissa freddo come il vento che domina le terre aride al di fuori di quella grotta. Non sorride più, il suo principe nero, non c'è più beffa né odio né altro. Il _Niente_ , direbbe Thor, lo direbbe e si odierebbe per questo.  
«Ti ho amato, Thor, ti ho amato più di quanto volessi, più di quanto non ne fossi realmente capace. Ti ho amato come non meritavi di essere amato.» Quel passato dilania il suo petto, sente le mani tremare contro quel viso che però non mostra alcuna emozione. «Una volta mi hai chiesto di darti sempre la verità.»  
«Giurasti di farlo.»  
«Mentii.»   
Thor sorride appena e gli posa un bacio sulle labbra. «E io volli crederti.»   
La maschera del Signore del Caos ancora regge.  
«Io ti ho dato qualcosa che aveva molto più valore della mera verità.» Eppure c'è una crepa, sottile, infima, in quegli occhi lucidi che lo fissano. «Ti ho dato il mio dolore, la mia sofferenza. Ogni mia ferita era tua, ogni mia lacrima, ogni dannazione.»  
«Non ho mai desiderato farti del male.»   
Anche le labbra di Loki si sollevano mentre una goccia limpida abbandona un angolo del suo occhio.  
«I desideri dei principi sono volubili.» Thor preme ancore le labbra sulle sue e sono fredde e salate. «Asgard cadrà e tu con lei.»  
«È il destino di tutti cadere prima a poi.» Gli asciuga quell'unica lacrima e sente le sue mani strette nelle pesanti catene afferrargli il mantello e tirarlo a sé finché non sono di nuovo un'unica bocca.  
«Possiamo sparire dagli occhi di questa notte. Da ogni occhio.» Thor serra con forza le palpebre mentre sente i denti di Loki afferrargli un labbro.  
«No.»  
«Non vedrà né sentirà. Saremo ombre nelle ombre.» Si lascia baciare un'ultima volta poi lo spinge con gentilezza contro la parete.  
«No.» Quando tenta di accarezzargli il viso irato, Loki glielo vieta voltandosi con sfregio. «Non voglio farti altro male.»  
«Allora smetti di respirare.» Il suo sguardo gli è ancora negato a Thor si solleva per tornare accanto a Jane. È lì il suo posto ed è una grazia che non merita. Quando le sistema il mantello, le sue labbra hanno ancora il sapore delle sue lacrime.  
  
L'alba giunge prepotente come le raffiche di nero nevischio che si abbattono senza tregua sull'ingresso del rifugio. Thor serra la presa su Mjolnir e poi la lascia andare. La testa ferrata cade con un tonfo gelido. Inghiotte qualcosa di ruvido, qualcosa simile ad un gomitolo di aghi. Nel suo stomaco iniziano a pungere.  
«Resta qui. Sarai al sicuro.»  
«Thor...»   
La bacia con quella bocca sporca e le promette solo menzogne: «Tornerò.»  
Il primo piede affonda nella polvere. Non ci sono impronte che il vento non abbia cancellato, ma poco importa. Deve solo seguire il suo istinto, deve solo cadere in trappola.  
Deve mantenere almeno una promessa.

  


_Free me_  
 _I'll free you_  
 _Free us from this world_  
 _We don't belong here_  
 _It was a mistake imprisoning our souls_  
 _Can you free me?_  
 _(Explorers)_

  


Loki è in piedi di fronte a lui. Il vento gli agita i lunghi capelli neri e le vesti da battaglia.  
«È ironico, non credi?» Apre le braccia e sorride, alle sue spalle il dirupo oscuro da cui si alzano i fumi di Svartalfheim. «Tu, io e un abisso sotto i piedi.» Thor fa un passo in avanti e Loki uno indietro. «È la nostra storia, Thor.» La sua voce è un sibilo nel sibilo. Gli occhi reclamano i suoi, le labbra sorridono. «Io cado e tu tenti di afferrarmi.»  
«Non deve essere ancora così.»  
«Lo sarà sempre.» Un altro passo e il baratro si fa più vicino. «Io cado e tu mi guardi cadere.» Ora c'è solo un filo di lama a dividere i piedi dal vuoto. Thor divora la distanza di qualche metro poi si arresta. «Ti ho tradito. Ancora! Non è divertente? Non c'è qualcosa di poetico in tutto ciò, Thor?» Ed è un sorriso che parla di disperazione.  
«Non mi hai tradito, mi hai condotto a Svartalfheim. Hai mantenuto la parola.» Loki ride in modo isterico e Thor inghiotte a vuoto. «Ora sei libero e-»  
«Ho consumato tutto il Seiðr.» La risata sfuma piano e un altro triste sorriso piega le sue labbra. Il vento lo schiaffeggia forte eppure Thor sa che meriterebbe altro.  
«L'hai dato a Jane.» L'ha capito solo quando si è svegliato e lei era calda al suo fianco, era bella ed era _viva_. Quando ha visto le catene a terra e solo il vuoto davanti, ha capito che quello di Loki non era un dono ma una condanna. L'ultimo atto di una lunga tragedia.  
«Questa volta cado davvero, fratello. Questa volta niente trucchi, non ti sono mai piaciuti.»  
«Mentivo. Ho sempre amato i tuoi trucchi.»   
Una risata si solleva nelle raffiche mentre osserva il viso di Loki attraverso i capelli in disordine.  
«Non ne ho più alcuno da mostrare.» Thor si avvicina e riesce a scorgere il fondo nero dell'enorme voragine. «Il dio degli inganni non ha più inganni! Norne beffarde...» Il sorriso si spegne e Thor trema. «Su una cosa non ho mai mentito. Lo sai, Thor?» E stavolta non c'è ironia. Non più, non quando vedi i cancelli di Hel avvicinarsi. Loki sembra pronto a varcarli.  
«Lo so.» _E avrei preferito non mi amassi fino a distruggerti._  
Allunga una mano e gli sfiora il viso pallido.  
Loki gli regala un ultimo sorriso prima di lasciarsi cadere.  
Thor vede cadere con lui Asgard, la Terra, la guerra, la vittoria, suo Padre, sua Madre... Jane.  
Come si vive senza cuore?  
Come si combatte senza anima?  
Non chiude gli occhi mentre si getta dal crepaccio, in quelli di Loki per la prima volta scorge qualcosa di nuovo. Un braccio lo cattura nella rapida caduta e lo stringe forte a sé.  
«PERCHÉ?» È un urlo che si perde. L'unica risposta che ha da offrirgli gliela imprime sulle labbra.  
 _Portami giù con te, fratello. Stavolta non cadrai solo._  
L'amore è dannatamente codardo.

  


***

  


_Hold me 'cause I'm sure I'm hated_  
 _Promises, they are overrated_  
 _Wait just a while, while I'm drowning in denial_  
 _(Save me)_

  


Loki guarda il profilo di Thor ancora assopito al suo fianco. Gli disegna piccole spirali su una spalla e sorride quando lo sente grugnire contrariato.  
Oggi è il grande giorno. Presto Padre si ricrederà sulla sua scelta e capirà chi dei suoi figli è degno di ereditare il suo trono. Si stende su un fianco e continua a guardarlo dormire.  
«Se solo non fossimo fratelli...» _Non sarei costretto a odiarti._ Sospira in solitudine prima di baciargli dolcemente una guancia. Gli solleva un braccio e se lo avvolge alla vita, immediatamente si sente tirare più vicino. Qualche attimo dopo due occhi color cielo lo investono.  
«Buongiorno, principe.» Per un solo istante Loki si chiede se fermarsi ora abbia un senso. Può uccidere i giganti e impedir loro di entrare, può lasciare che la corona e la gloria ricadano sulla testa di Thor e continuare a vivere nell'ombra del suo abbraccio, nell'ombra del suo amore.  
 _Posso?_  
«Buongiorno, mio Re.»  
 _NO._  
Il dio degli inganni non può far altro che mentire.  
Ha inizio la caduta. 


End file.
